Getrübte Erinnerungen
by Moxie99
Summary: Memories of a Hybrid...


**The story is written in German but maybe you can understand it a bit. I hope so. ;) I would like it if you leave a review. xD Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

**»****Getrübte****Erinnerungen****«**

»1. In memoriam«

_»Remember,_

_I will still be here,_

_As long as you hold me,_

_In your memory. «_

(Josh Groban – Remember me)

* * *

Dunkel war sie, die Nacht. Dunkel und still. Einzig und allein der eisige Hauch des Windes erzeugte ein Rauschen in den Wipfeln der hohen Bäume jenes Waldes, welcher der dunklen Gestalt, deren Umrisse sich schemenhaft im Licht des Vollmondes abzeichneten, nur allzu gut vertraut war.

Lange war er nicht mehr hier gewesen und es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, nach so langer Zeit an diesen Ort zurück zu kehren. Das Rauschen in den Bäumen wirkte auf ihn wie ein Wispern, ein Wispern vieler Stimmen, welche ihm Dinge zuzuflüstern schienen, welche Klaus jedoch nicht verstehen konnte. Oder auch nicht verstehen _wollte_.

Aber er glaubte in ihnen Tadel zu vernehmen, die Vorwürfe, die sie ihm machten und die er sich selbst schon so oft gemacht hatte – auch jetzt, in diesem Moment krochen sie wieder tief aus seinem Inneren hervor – aus dem Ort, an den er sie verzweifelt zu verdrängen versucht hatte, was ihm jedoch niemals so richtig gelungen war. Und vergessen konnte er nicht…

Er glaubte auch die Wut in jenen Stimmen herauszuhören, ja wahrlich, sie zürnten ihm, glaubte zu hören, wie sie ihm zuriefen, er solle von jenem Ort verschwinden.

Aber das konnte Klaus nicht tun – unmöglich! Warum es unmöglich war, das wusste er nicht. Er wusste nicht einmal, weshalb er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Um all die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, welche in diesem Moment in ihm aufkamen, erneut zum Leben zu erwecken? Um zu trauern! Um sich zu hassen, für das, was er getan hatte, was geschehen war, damals, vor langer Zeit?

Er wusste es einfach nicht, er wusste nur, dass er es hätte verhindern können, wenn er aufgepasst hätte. Nur in dieser einen Sekunde…egal wie er dagegen ankämpfte, alles kam wieder in ihm hoch: Die Wut, der Hass auf sich selbst, die Trauer. Die Schuldgefühle.

Dieses Ereignis war schließlich Schuld daran, dass sich sein Leben und das seiner Geschwister für immer verändert hatte. Doch letztendlich war es _seine_ Schuld, denn wenn _er _diese Idee nicht gehabt hätte…

Seine verrückte Idee, die einem Menschen, welcher damals zu denen gehört hatte, die er am meisten auf dieser Welt geliebt _hatte_, das Leben gekostet hatte.

Seinem kleinen Bruder.

Henrik.

Ohne sich recht bewusst zu sein, was er tat, setzte er langsam, wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft getrieben, einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis ihn nur noch wenige Meter von einer knorrigen alten Eiche trennten. Diesen Baum hatte es schon damals gegeben…er war der Zeuge dessen, was hier einst geschehen war, hatte alles gehört und gesehen…

Die Stimmen. Sie wollte einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden. Sie wisperten ihm weiterhin unverständliche Dinge zu. _»Was tust du hier…? «_

_»Ich weiß es nicht! «, _hätte Klaus ihnen am liebsten geantwortet, sie angeschrieen. _»Ich kann nicht sagen warum - «_

»Klaus! «

Er erstarrte. Diese Stimme…er kannte sie.

Wie durch einen dichten Nebel, welcher sich in seinem Kopf bildete und ihn einhüllte, hörte er, wie jene vertraute Stimme seinen Namen rief.

»Klaus! «

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein! Das war vollkommen absurd! Er _konnte_ nicht hier sein…der Nebel in seinem Kopf verdichtete sich…

* * *

_»Klaus! «_

_»Pssst! Sei leise, du weckst die anderen noch auf! Wenn die rausbekommen, was wir vorhaben, sind wir dran! Was ist los? «_

_»Wir…wir müssen vorsichtig sein, oder? Wenn sie uns sehen…«_

_»Keine Sorge, Henrik. Ich passe schon auf, dass uns beiden nichts passiert. Vertrau mir einfach. «_

_Henrik sah zu seinem großen Bruder auf. Er bewunderte Klaus wegen seiner Stärke, sich ihrem Vater so zu widersetzen, obwohl dieser seinen eigenen Sohn nicht leiden mochte und ihm nur gar zu oft eine gehörige Tracht Prügel erteilte. Und wegen seines Muter, etwas wie _das hier_ zu wagen. Und er liebte ihn deshalb, weil er _ihn, _Henrik, seinen kleinen Bruder, mitnahm. Ja, er vertraute Klaus. Voll und ganz._

_»Ich vertraue dir. «_

Henrik hatte ihm blind vertraut, hatte geglaubt, dass er ihn beschützen würde. Dass er in Sicherheit wäre, dass ihm nicht passieren würde…

Das Mondlicht erhellte die kleine Lichtung, auf der Klaus sich noch immer befand, den Ort, an dem sich das Spektakel zugetragen hatte. Auch in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht war die Lichtung in eben dieses Licht getaucht gewesen…

Vor seinem inneren Auge spielten sich die Ereignisse jener Nacht wie in einem Film ab.

_Er sah zu, wie sich die Männer zu schrecklichen, furchteinflößenden Kreaturen verwandelten, ihr Knurren, Schreien und Heulen erfüllte die Nacht. Sein kleiner Bruder stand mit großen Augen und offenem Mund neben ihm, begeistert und entsetzt zugleich über das Szenario, welches sich ihnen bot._

_Klaus bemerkte nicht, wie Henrik sich leise ein paar Schritte nach vorne bewegte – zu sehr war er von jenem Anblick gebannt._

_Dann…ein Schrei._

_Zu spät bemerkte er, dass Henrik inzwischen mitten auf der Lichtung stand, dass die Werwölfe auf ihn zustürmten, ihn zu Boden rissen, sich über ihn hermachten…_

_Entsetzt brüllte Klaus auf, rannte auf die Meute zu, riss sein Messer aus seinem Gürtel und stürzte sich auf die Kreaturen. Doch insgeheim wusste er, dass es bereits zu spät war._

_Der Körper seines Bruders war teilweise zerfetzt, der Boden war von seinem Blut getränkt. Er hob ihn hoch und rannte los so schnell er konnte, hoffte, dass es noch nicht _endgültig _zu spät war…_

_Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen tauchten den Wald bereits in goldenes Licht, als er ihre Hütte erreichte. Er schrie um Hilfe…rief seine Geschwister und seine Mutter herbei._

_Rebekahs entsetztes Gesicht, als sie Henrik erblickte, ihren Aufschrei. Elijah, der nicht weniger schockiert war…_

* * *

Diese Bilder würden ihm nie mehr aus dem Kopf gehen, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, sie zu verdrängen. Sie waren ein Teil von ihm.

Doch es war seine Schuld! Henrik hatte ihm vertraut und er, Klaus, hatte ihm im Stich gelassen. Henrik war tot und daran würde er nichts mehr ändern können. Er war tot.

Gewiss, in seinem Leben als Unsterblicher, hatte er viele Menschen getötet, aber Henrik war sein kleiner Bruder gewesen. Damals war er noch ein Mensch gewesen und auch wenn es nicht er selbst gewesen war, der Henrik getötet hatte, so war er doch mehr oder weniger daran beteiligt gewesen.

War er eigentlich jemals ein richtiger Mensch gewesen? _»Nein, kein Mensch, ein Mörder! «_, flüsterten die Stimmen. Oder war es nur eine Stimme, welche doch nicht etwa aus der alten Eiche, der Zeugin selbst zu kommen schien?

Er vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Er kniete auf dem feuchten Waldboden, Tränen brannten ihm in den Augen. _»Beherrsche dich! «_, schrie ihn die Stimme an. Klaus schloss die Augen, er wollte es nicht mehr hören. Henrik…es tat ihm so Leid, er hatte es nicht gewollt. Wenn er seinem Bruder wenigstens noch einmal begegnen können würde, ihm sagen könnte, dass es ihm Leid tat, ihn um Verzeihung bitten könnte.

Doch er würde nie wieder zurückkommen. Es war zu spät.

* * *

_Remember,_

_I will live __forever__,_

_If__you__ will __only__,_

_Remember me…_

* * *

»Verzeih mir, Bruder, verzeih mir. «


End file.
